pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1857 in literature
The year 1857 in literature involved some significant new books. Events *Jules Verne marries Honorine de Viane Morel. *The illustrated weekly, Über Land and Meer, is founded by Friedrich Wilhelm Hackländer and Edmund von Zoller. *Obscene Publications Act 1857 is passed in the United Kingdom, placing severe restrictions on the content of published books until the act is replaced with a less stringent one in 1959. New books *Hans Christian Andersen - To Be or Not to Be *Robert Michael Ballantyne **''The Coral Island'' **''Ungava: a Tale of Eskimo Land'' *George Borrow - The Romany Rye *Charlotte Brontë - The Professor *Wilkie Collins - The Dead Secret *Dinah Craik - John Halifax, Gentleman *Charles Dickens - Little Dorrit *Alexandre Dumas, père - The Wolf Leader *Gustave Flaubert - Madame Bovary *Catherine Gore - The Two Aristocracies *Thomas Hughes - Tom Brown's Schooldays *Fitz Hugh Ludlow - The Hasheesh Eater *Herman Melville - The Confidence-Man *G. W. M. Reynolds - The Necromancer *Joseph Xavier Saintine - Seul *Catharine Maria Sedgwick - Married or Single? *Adalbert Stifter - Der Nachsommer *William Makepeace Thackeray - The Virginians *Anthony Trollope - Barchester Towers New drama *Wilkie Collins (with Charles Dickens) - The Frozen Deep *Liautaud Ethéart - Le Monde de Chez Nous *Henrik Ibsen - The Vikings at Helgeland Poetry *Charles Baudelaire - Les Fleurs du mal Non-fiction *Delia Bacon - The Philosophy of Shakespeare's Plays *Elizabeth Gaskell - The Life of Charlotte Brontë, Smith, Elder & Co., biography *Philip Gosse - Omphalos: An Attempt to Untie the Geological Knot *Hinton Rowan Helper - The Impending Crisis of the South *Washington Irving - The Life of George Washington, Volume 4 *Allan Kardec - The Spirits' Book Births *February - Arthur Tolkien, father of J. R. R. Tolkien *February 23 - Margaret Deland (+ 1945) *July - Adriana Porter, Wicca "poet" (+ 1946) *July 24 - Henrik Pontoppidan, Nobel Prize-winning author (+ 1943) *September 30 - Hermann Sudermann, dramatist and novelist (+ 1928) *October 31 - Axel Munthe, doctor and author (+ 1949) *November 22 - George Gissing (+ 1903) *November 26 - Ferdinand de Saussure, Swiss linguist (+ 1913) *December 3 - Joseph Conrad (+ 1924) *''date unknown'' - Benjamin Eli Smith, editor of reference books (+ 1913) Deaths *January 5 - Albert Schwegler, philosopher and theologian (b. 1819) *February 3 - Robert Isaac Wilberforce, historian and religious writer (b. 1802) *March 11 - Manuel José Quintana, poet (b. 1772) *March 26 - John Mitchell Kemble, historian (b. 1807) *May 2 - Alfred de Musset, novelist and poet (b. 1810) (heart failure) *June 8 - Douglas William Jerrold, dramatist (b. 1803) *June 25 - Isabella Kelly, novelist and poet (b. 1759) *July 29, James Holman, travel writer (b. 1786) *August 3 - Eugène Sue, novelist (b. 1804) *August 10 - John Wilson Croker, political writer (b. 1780) *September 5 - Auguste Comte, French philosopher (b. 1798) *September 18 - Jean Baptiste Gustave Planche, critic (b. 1808) *November 26 - Joseph Freiherr von Eichendorff, poet and novelist (b. 1788) *December 13 - Richard Furness, poet (b. 1791) Awards * External links * Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in poetry